Tora the Dragon-Speaker
Tora (full name: Torala Locke) is a 15 year old Dragon Rider and Speaker, and rides a Ghost-Four Wings and is a talented Dragonese Speaker. She has a father, the (ex) cheif of Lockehead Island, called Meirlocke the Vain, a beautiful mother called Grieta, and a older brother, now the cheif, called Firenlocke the Mightiest. She no longer lives on Lockehead Island as she is a exile and a branded Dragon Tamer. Her dragon is called Skya, which is Norse for "Cloud" and she has two friends on the Dragon Area called Renors and Hiefa. Appearence ﻿She is described as pretty with pale skin, bright emerald green eyes and a slim figure. She has unusual dark grey hair,cut tomboyish and short, with a large fringe that covers her right eye. She has one unpleasent thing about her, she has a long scar down her right cheek that has never fully healed. She is seen wearing a dark green tunic with long sleeves with light brown trousers, viking boots and a ruby and shark tooth necklace. She is seen earlier, as a girl of 8, wearing a dress like outfit with emerald green top/dress (the exact color of her eyes) with black trousers with small boots. Her hair is longer and darker, almost black, with a flower in it. History Her mother died when she was only a few months old, she died of a illness that both she and Tora got. However, though Tora's illness got the more deadly as it progressed she survived. Her mother wasn't so lucky and died soon after Tora was born. Her father's death had more of a family impact on her than anthing else. Her father had died when she was 8, when he and 6 other men had gone on a hunting trip to the north. The ship had hit hard winds and terrible storms, and soon the whole crew had all drowned. When the news had reached her, she broke down for several days. She only came out of her shell for her birthday and tried to act normal. Afterwards she met the old crone of the Island in the Dragony Forests and the Old crone gave her a Dragon egg she had found while beachcombing. What Tora didn't realise that this egg held her, only and truly, best friend: Skya. Skya hatched only days later, and Tora had forced to hide her from her older brother and villagers as they all hated dragons and had declared war on them. She though differently and always stayed in the house either drawing the different dragons that the villagers told each other about or writing down the stories of the Old Norse Gods. However, Skya grew qucikly and started to spread much chaos by stealing food and wreaking the blacksmiths. Tora was then forced to hide Skya in the Dragony Forest (to stop her from entering the village and because she was getting to big to hide in her room) and had to visit her to keep her from entering the village. This seemed to work for several months, but Skya still visited the village from time to time in the night and started to wreak even more. When Tora was 12, (and Skya was 4), Skya had gotten very hungary and forgot Tora's warning to not venture out onto Daggerfort the Shepard's field full of sheep. Skya killed two sheep and was caught by Daggerfort, who demanded the Dragon to be killed. However, as Skya was on trial and about to be sentenced to death , Tora unexpectingly cried for her brother to free Skya revealing that she was good friends with the dragon, and even her Flying Partner! Everyone was horrified to hear that she had befriended the enemy, but no one was more surprised than her older brother: Firenlocke (who is now cheif). She begged for her brother to save her friend, but, full of rage and anger, he picked up his sword and slashed her right cheek, dangerously close to the eye. She only had a small second before he took out her eye, horrifed and scared that her brother had done something like that. He, insted of killing them, decided to exile them both and if they came back or even close to the Garlocke Island, he would kill them both on sight. Scared and afraid, she set up Skya on her flying gear and took only a few items (her notbook on all the dragons she had heard about, a few fish for the journey to the next Isle and her last birthday present from her father: A pretty Shark tooth and Ruby necklace). She only said goodbye to her brother saying: When I next comeback, I will be more powerful than ever. With Dragons that is, and not with other vikings. Bye Firenlcok and don't be stupid. ''Grinning she told Skya (in Dragonese) to fly as far as she can, till the Island of Garlocke was behind in the sunset. 'More Coming soon. Just taking a little break. ''' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Vikings Category:MythikathePanther's Fanon